Misty Hollow
by Colin Sheridan
Summary: Misty Hollow, just a village and what could go wrong? It was a beautiful village near a lake, but there lies a hidden dark secret where no one knows. When the clock hits twelve in midnight, strange thing happens and a villager will disappear. Serena, Neal, and Blaze are went to the village without knowing what the real horror awaits them. -Postponed.


**This story accidentally came out of nowhere when I was thinking about chapter 7 for 7DSs. Tho I don't know whether the story is good or bad or worse. Uh...another supernatural story i guess...probably i love supernatural too much...**

Misty Hollow, nothing is normal over there that's what it said in the internet. Even though for those who lived there looked normally regardless of what they are in and their motto of living is "Live free; eat and stay healthy; do not wander around the village at night" and lastly "stay happy".

No one ever visit the village once because of the paranormal atmosphere until Serena, Neal, and Blaze curiosity lure them into the village. Serena always obsess in things involved in paranormal or supernatural activity when she was young. Neal loves to explore adventure as for Blaze who was pulled by both of them.

"Hey…are you sure?" Blaze muttered

"Of course I'm sure, Misty Hollow piled up with mysteries waiting for me to explore!" Neal said excitedly

While they were walking to the village, Serena was amazed by the trees. "Look at these trees…all their breaches tangled."

As they continue walking down the road, they reached a village, beautiful in a great degree with a lake near it. It wasn't that bad as it shows Blaze a sign of relief. They stopped at a nearby inn as Neal asked for some free rooms. He managed to get them two room as Blaze sharing a room with Serena.

They went to check their own room. After that, they gather outside the inn. "Let's go into the woods." Neal suggested. They agreed as they walked into a forest near the village and saw a well filled with water. They decide to ignore it and continue to walk as they saw another well filled with water the same as before. They wondered if they were circling the forest.

Serena thought of an idea, marking the tree. She picked a stone and began curving a mark on a tree near the well. They continued deeper into the forest and saw another well, Neal asks Blaze to check the tree near the well for the mark but didn't find neither nor feel it. "It's a different well..." Blaze replied as he started to freak out.

"Why is there so many wells…do the villager even needed when there's a lake…" Neal started questioning himself

"No idea but it seems important to them, I think?" Serena answered

"Probably…" Blaze mumbled

It's getting dark as they returned to the inn and their room. A worker in the inn send them some food on a tray. After they finished it, they rested awhile and went to sleep.

As the time hits twelve, the grandfather clock in Blaze and Serena room dinged several times as Blaze woke up by the noise. He thought it was something else as he got up from his bed and walked to the window. It's a full moon as he looked out of the window, but he notice something walked passed the brushes in front of the inn. He stayed awake and observing for a little longer. Suddenly he saw a shadowy figure walked out of the bushes and looked at his direction. He was stunned and immediately hid from the figure's gaze.

He then hear a sound out of nowhere saying. "There's no place to run, you and your siblings will be trapped in this village forever…" the utterance was devilish and the voice faded away slowly.

Blaze was freaked out as he went back to sleep swiftly and wished nothing will happen. He then remind himself he saw nothing and trying as hard as possible to forget the shadowy figure.

"These kids…why they come to such a place…This is no place for anyone to wander…" a guy thought as he looked at the inn from far away.

The shadowy figure Blaze saw sneaked into a house and dragged a guy out of the house into the woods silently to somewhere unknown.

* * *

><p>Back at the Watterson Residence…<p>

"Hope the kids are fine…" Gumball muttered.

"What could possibly go wrong when they only going for a sleepover for a week?" Carrie asked.

"Erm…nothing I guess," Gumball said as he turned and look at Carrie face with a smile.

They didn't notice the three have lied to them about going to a sleepover at a friend's house. The house was as lively and noisy as ever as Gumball and Carrie didn't have to go to the academy because they were in holiday, leaving the students who lives in the academy dormitories or their house.


End file.
